


Sleep

by liquidcourage



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidcourage/pseuds/liquidcourage
Summary: He loves his little family, he thinks to himself as he falls back asleep.





	Sleep

He's really too old to be crawling into bed with his Aunt. He's eleven now -- that's practically grown up! Still, he peeks in the door, a small crack of light illuminating Aunt Cass' face as he hesitates at the door. She stirs slightly and he slips in the room and gently shakes her shoulder. 

"Aunt Cass?" His voice is quiet, little more than a whisper. 

She rolls over and peeks open her eyes. "Hm? What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I -- um, I had a bad dream." He wrings his hands together and looks down at the ground.

"Come here, sweetie," Aunt Cass sits up and stretches her arms open.

Tadashi crawls up in her lap despite the fact that he's really too big for this and she wraps her arms around him, placing a kiss on top of his head. He relaxes into her touch, and she turns and lays them down. 

"Sleep, sweetie. I'll protect you." 

Tadashi cuddles close to her, and lets himself drift back into sleep. Just as he's falling asleep, the door creaks back open. Hiro toddles into the room and sticks his arms up to pat Aunt Cass' back. She rolls over and scoops him up and places a kiss on his forehead, then places him down on the other side of Tadashi. Tadashi wraps his arms around his little brother and kisses Hiro's forehead too.

He loves his little family, he thinks to himself as he falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> we stan one (1) family in this house :')
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://ezwriting.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
